Just What I Want to Be
by Ribeiro1986
Summary: For a few times in his life, Harry desired to be seen just as himself (just Harry, not the boy who lived) However, as life goes on, the only thing he want now, is to be the father of his children and nothing more than that. (A bit OOC. A/U) be careful


**The story below, is written in 3 parts, the first part placed being between 'The Globet Of Fire' and 'Order of the Phoenix'**

**The second part takes place between the end of the war and the epilogue. And The Third part, takes place in my storyline, as I write Harry as a single parent.**

**The plot isn't big, as the summary say, its twice in his life which Harry is glad to be seen as himself (just Harry, not the boy who lived, or whatnot) and one time he wish to be just a father.**

**Still, I hope you like this story.**

**Have a great reading time.**

**Please, enjoy**!

* * *

I´m also part of the Quidditch League, as a reserve, so, as much as I don´t figure how to put my story in there, I write this one, dedicated to them.

* * *

JUST WHAT I WANT TO BE

Part 1

It was a random summer afternoon at Privet Drive, as Vernon and Petunia Dursley left to get some groceries, leaving their son Dudley alone in the house, as he was more interested in watching TV rather than hanging out with his parents.

Sure, technically the boy wasn't entirely alone. His cousin, Harry Potter was in his room upstairs, but it didn't matter much since neither of the boys got along with each other. So, as soon as Harry went down for the first time that day, Dudley couldn't help but snap at him.

''Get out of here,'' he said, ''I don't want your company.''

''Who said I wanted to give you company? I just came down to get a glass of water,'' the young wizard growled.

In response, his cousin shouted. ''Use your own glass then, otherwise I will tell mother and father that you contaminated our dishes with your freak germs.''

''Ugh!'' Harry laughed, ''Is little Dudley afraid to become a freak? Hmmm…'' Harry teased him, spitting on the glass before washing it again. ''You do realize we're too old to tease each other with this right, Dudley?'' Harry said annoyed, and Dudley stood, approaching him.

''What the hell is happening to you, huh? You came back weirder than before! What is it? The Freaks are annoying you? Or they are annoyed with you already? You came back different and screaming a boy's name during the night…what? Are you dreaming that you're with your boyfriend?''

Harry could tell his cousin had a point about a few things, mainly the wizarding world and all its secrets around him, but, as annoying as it was, it was beside the point. And honestly, sometimes he couldn't wait to leave for Hogwarts already, even after last year's fiasco involving Cedric´s death. Still, on the other hand, his pride wouldn't let Dudley be on top of the conversation.

''Okay… what if I told you that they elected me to be their savior?'' Harry asked, hoping it would make Dudley shut up, but instead, the other boy just let out a sonorous laugh, making the house tremble.

''Savior? Are you serious?'' Dudley laughed. ''Dude, if they really think you are their savior, they are screwed,'' he said between laughs.

''What is that supposed to mean?'' Harry asked, honestly confused.

''Really? Look at you Harry, you don't look nothing like a savior, you're just a skinny, ugly nuisance.'' Dudley insulted, and, before Harry could react, Dudley pushed his cousin, who ended up falling flat on his back.

''What was that for?'' the teen wizard growled back, thankful for not having broke the glass he was holding.

''Proving my point,'' Dudley said. "If those freaks want to be saved, they should find someone that does fit the name, not a skinny boy who can be pushed around that easy,'' he continued. ''Honestly, you are nothing more than just Harry, Harry, just a cousin, living under my parent's roof,'' Dudley said, in an attempt to insult his cousin.

But, without saying another word, Harry grabbed his glass of water and returned to his room. For the first time since he found out he was a wizard, Harry was glad that at least someone still saw him as just Harry, not as a boy-who-lived or a savior. He just hoped that Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, could think like the Dursleys for once, as strange as it seemed, and see him as what he really was, what he truly wanted to be. Harry, just Harry.

_/_

Part 2

After a few years of marriage, two children and one more on the way, 30-year old Harry Potter was lying on his bed, while watching his wife getting ready to sleep as well.

Once the red-headed woman had lain down next to her husband, Harry wrapped her in his arms, making them comfortable, before asking the weird question that he had been thinking about. 'Why did you marry me, Gin?''

''Um, because…you asked me?'' she asked, with a laugh, assuming that he was joking, but, instead of laughing back, Harry sat up in bed and looked her in the eyes.

''Gin, sometimes… I can´t help but think that… my fame and all the 'Boy Who Lives' stuff had contributed with… all of this'' he said, gesturing to himself and Ginny and their house.

Ginny frowned, ''Hon, this feels like an offensive comment. Did you just called me and my family a bunch of opportunists?'' she asked, her eyes bearing no teasing quality at all.

Harry lowered his eyes.''Gin…''

''Look at me Harry,'' she said seriously. ''What makes you think that you entering our family was something related to your fame? Our encounter, was just coincidence… a coincidence of fate, as Luna likes to say, or do you think Ron sitting beside you on the train was planned? Harry, he didn't know how to tie his shoes until he turned seven… and as I recall Mum was too busy to give him instructions." Her eyes lost the seriousness slightly and started to look a bit more like her usual cheerful self. "However, I will confess that I was a bit excited to see you for the first time,'' she laughed.

''Oh, dear!'' Harry scratched his mustache and looked at her in confusion.

''You will be glad to know that Mum scolded me for that,'' she said, embracing him, ''but Harry, it wasn't fame or you living through the killing curse that made me fall in love with you. Or Ron deciding to join you on the train, or Mum and Dad welcoming you into our family with open arms. What made me fall in love with you, was, well, is your courage and your strength to go through everything without a breakdown, at least not completely.''

''Thanks, love. Sorry for thinking otherwise," he muttered, kissing her tenderly.

''You may be the Boy Who Lived to everyone else, but to me, you are Harry, the man I chose to marry, the love of my life, and the father of our children,'' Ginny said, ''You shouldn't have to think about that, Harry. We never thought, not even for a minute, to fight at your side just because you're a famous wizard… to my family and me and our boys, you're Harry, the love of my life and a member of the Weasleys… I just can't speak for Hermione, though…'' saying that, Ginny shook her head in disbelief.

It so happened, that, since Ron and Hermione had gotten married, Ginny had broken up the friendship she had with the other witch, claiming that she was manipulating her brother.

''Ginny, love, leave Hermione alone, there's need to hold grudges to her.'' Harry couldn't help but laugh, ''but know this…'' he began, embracing her. ''I do love you so terribly much.''

''I´m glad to know that… OUCH!'' she exclaimed.

''What happened?'' Harry asked, confused and worried.

''Oh, nothing, it's just the baby kicking,'' Ginny laughed, taking his hand and placing it on her swelling stomach. ''I'm sure the baby will love you, as much as the boys do, not because you're famous, but because you are their father,'' she concluded.

With a nod, Harry didn't asked anything more. He just enjoyed the rest of the night with the woman he loved.

After all, right now, he was sure he was loved for what he was, a husband and a loving father.

_/_

Part 3

Harry sat at the edge of his bed, admiring the photographs on the bedside table, not bothering to wipe the tears that ran down his cheeks, fogging his glasses and dampening his thick mustache. This week has been the worst, between seeing James' painful look as he came home urgently, telling his children the truth, and arranging the funeral, he just wanted everything to end.

From downstairs, he could hear voices, and he knew everyone was waiting for him, his children, his family, and his friends were waiting till the right time, so they could go to the graveyard, when suddenly, someone knocked the door and a young man appeared, opening the door.

''Uncle Harry, you ready?'' asked Teddy, the young man in question.

''Yes'' he said absently, "Yes, Teddy, let's go,'' he said, trying to sound strong, and proceeding to follow his godson downstairs.

For the first time in years, no one was talking about him, Harry noted; a few of them talked about Molly and Arthur how distraught they were, for having to bury a second child, while others talked about his children, how hard must have been for them, losing a mother so young.

Upon seeing their father approach, James, Albus and Lily, who were all sitting quietly on the couch, rushed to him and hugged him tightly. ''Dad!'' They started to cry on his robes, because, for just a second, they had thought their father had left them as well.

''Don't worry, I'm here, everything's going to be all right,'' he assured them, returning the embrace.

At that moment, he wasn't a savior, the Boy Who Lived, or even Harry, he was just Dad, it's what was best for him to be and it was the only thing he wanted to be for now and the rest of eternity.


End file.
